Training in Russia
by Hiwatari-gurl
Summary: When Mr.Dickenson sends the 'Breakers on a training trip to Russia, they meet up w some old foes. YAOI! TALAKAI!


Hiwatari-Gurl- Hello, I'm putting something else up. I've been working on small parts of this time and time. If I do get far enough  
  
the pairing will be Tala/Kai. YES I'm writing some shounen-ai...and no one will stop me XD  
  
PS- check out Girl-Over-Bored's fics, they're awsome. Her and Lychee Fairy have a kool joint fic, check it out!  
  
PSS(hehe) Also...I know there's lotsa grammar mistake and shit like that but I'm in no mood to fix'em.   
  
Disclaimer- *cough* do I look Like I own beyblade? Noperz..I'm not a genius.  
  
~~~Artificial honey, artificial ice. Such love, is artificial laugh, Artificial snow, and all that is like a dream.  
  
~~Restaurant~~  
  
"TYSON!!"  
  
Well that's one thing you always heard when eating around Tyson. This time coming from Hilary again.  
  
"*sigh* I guess old habits never die huh?"said Rei  
  
"Yeah..no kidding.." replied Max  
  
"Hey guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, I got a E-mail from Mr Dickenson yesterday." said Kenny  
  
"Huh..Mr Dickenson...what's it about?" asked Rei  
  
"Well I'll tell you guys if Tyson will take a break for a second, I think we all need to hear this."replied Kenny  
  
"Tyson! Will you just stop for a second!! Kenny is trying to tell us something!!" shouted Hilary  
  
"Pftt..fine whatever...what's up Chief?"  
  
"Okay, yesterday I received an e-mail from Mr Dickenson, he wants to send us on a training trip,  
  
and the best place he thought to send us was none other than Moscow, Russia..."  
  
Kenny waited for their expressions maybe to hear Tyson whine about the training or something but there was silence.  
  
"Hey Kai....don't worry buddy.." said Tyson, trying to lighten the mood up some.   
  
"hnn..." was all Kai said before he got up and left.  
  
"*sigh* I wish Mr Dickenson would of had picked a different place" said Rei  
  
"What's wrong with Russia?" asked Hilary  
  
"Hey Chief, when do we leave?" said Tyson ignoring Hilary in the process.  
  
"Tomorrow...."replied Kenny  
  
  
  
"Okay...I guess we should go get our things ready." said Rei  
  
"Hey!! You never told me why Russia is a bad idea!!"  
  
~~~Where Kai is~~~  
  
'Why Russia!! Why why why!!!!!!!! I thought I'd never have to go back there! All the painful memories.  
  
The place I gained so much and lost so much, my home.'  
  
Flashes of memories flashed in his head...  
  
Blood..beating....raping...Death.  
  
A girl..someone dear to the Phoenix...killed before his eyes. The Abbey..also known as Hell to the people   
  
who trained and lived there. All the pain, never to leave him. Carrying the scars for all his life.  
  
'hmm..I guess I should head back, I'm guessing that we leave for Russia tomorrow.  
  
~~~Dojo~~~  
  
"So Russia is where the World Tournaments were held at?" asked Hilary  
  
"Yep" replied Max  
  
"Ohh...what's Russia like? I heard it was really beautiful, is that true" asked Hilary  
  
"Yep, Russia was really nice, last time we went it was freezing, I wonder if it will be the same."  
  
"Hey Max why do you think Mr Dickenson thinks Russia is a good place to train?" asked Hilary  
  
"Well there's a lot of beybladers, one's who take the sport very seriously, so a lot of the beybladers are pretty good,  
  
but I'm not sure what Mr Dickenson has in store for us this time." replied Max  
  
"Hey Max, why did Kai leave when he found out about the trip? And Tyson turned all serious and you guys looked...worried,  
  
what's wrong?" asked Hilary  
  
"*sigh* I'm guessing you never watched the World Tournaments, it was on tv worldwide...well I'm not sure if I should be the  
  
one to tell you, maybe It would be better if you asked one of the others."replied Max  
  
Since they were all going together to Russia the next day, they all agreed on staying at Tyson's place.   
  
~~Next Morning, Train~~  
  
"Tyson do you always have to sleep in late?! Thanks to you we almost missed the train!" shouted Hilary   
  
"Well I'm SORRY I'm not as perfect like YOU!!"countered Tyson.  
  
"Hey you two, let's not fight now okay. Save that for later."said Kenny  
  
"Hey Kenny, what hotel are we staying at this time?"asked Rei  
  
"The same one as before, hopefully this time we won't get lost."replied Kenny  
  
"Oh really? Cool, that hotel was pretty nice."said Max  
  
"Yeah, except this time, our trip to Russia won't be like last time's trip!"said Tyson  
  
'I sure hope so Tyson.....It was said that Boris is in jail..but my grandfather I have  
  
no clue.'  
  
~~Streets, Russia~~  
  
"Burry..it is cold."  
  
The Bladebreakers were now back in Russia. Walking it's streets again. Viewing the sights as they walked.  
  
The streets had snow and ice covering them. If you looked to the sides you could see a few bey-dishes for battling.  
  
"Hey look! Amateur beybladers! Alright!"said Tyson as he took off for the bey-dish.  
  
  
  
"Wait up Tyson, we could get lost!"yelled Kenny as he ran after Tyson.  
  
"*sigh*We haven't even gotten to the hotel yet.."  
  
"Hey isn't that the Bladebreakers?" asked one of the kids.   
  
The other children looked up and saw the team.  
  
"Hey! Yah..it is them!!"  
  
"Hey look, it's Hiwatari-Sama's grandson, Kai Hiwatari!"pointed out one of the boys.  
  
He had spiky red and silver hair, and silver eyes. The oldest out of the group of children, he looked to be around 17-19.  
  
"Hey your right Mikel... that is him.."  
  
"Hey, Hiwatari! I challenge you to a beybattle!" said Mikel pointing at Kai.  
  
"No thanks"replied the captain. 'I'm not battling anyone who knows my granfather...let alone to call him Hiwatari-Sama.  
  
"What, are you chicken?"  
  
"What makes you think that someone like me would want to waste my time with a low amateur like you?"   
  
"Grrr... I never knew a Hiwatari was a chicken, Kai! Your just afraid you'll lose!"  
  
"Brat, your going to pay dearly for that"   
  
Both bladers readied their beyblades to their launchers, getting into position.  
  
"3.......2.......1...........LET IT RIP!!!!!!!"  
  
"Go Dranzer!!"  
  
"Go Sorrow!!"  
  
Both blades hit the dish, clashing, sparks flew.  
  
'Hnn..time to end this pointless battle..' "Dranzer!! Flame Sabre!!"  
  
"Not so fast Kai.."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Sorrow! Show yourself!!!"  
  
The bit-beast was a black panther w/ silver tips and red stripes. The panther also had silver armor and red wings,   
  
and to top it off chains decorated the panther bit-beast.   
  
"Now Sorrow! Chain whiplash!"  
  
"No! Dranzer, use defense, Wall of Flames!!" The Red Fire Phoenix arose from the bit-chip.  
  
"You think that's going to work!! Sorrow, SILVER SHADOW!!"  
  
'*gasp* N-no..that's not possible, that's Scarlet's attack...how does a amateur like him know this attack.'  
  
"I DON"T KNOW WHERE YOU LEARNED THAT ATTACK BUT I"M TAKING YOU DOWN!! DRANZER, VOLCANO EMISSION!!"  
  
Both blades hit dead on, sparks flying every where. Shielding both their eyes from the light as the bit-beasts collided   
  
with one another.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"WINNER..........................KAI!!"  
  
"Hnn.."  
  
"Good battle Hiwatari, Kai. The rumors I heard bout your Dranzer were true, you are a real Phoenix, great battle." said Mikel.  
  
"What ever...what I want to know is where you learned the 'Silver Shadow' attack." replied the bluenette .  
  
"That's for me to know, and you find out. Till then Kai...see you around." said Mikel.  
  
"Kenny"  
  
"Yeah Kai?"   
  
"When we arrive at the hotel. I need you to look up some info on him, understood."  
  
"Sure Kai"  
  
"Good" 'I'll find out who you are...Mikel..'  
  
As the team were walking the streets of Moscow, Russia, they failed to notice the shadowed figure which was watching them.  
  
  
  
'Kai...your back...'  
  
~~~Hotel~~~  
  
"I'm hungry"   
  
"Shut up Tyson! You're always hungry!"snapped Hilary  
  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I need food"  
  
"Would you shut up Tyson!"snapped Kai "Did you find anything Kenny?   
  
"Sure did, I'll read it to you. Okay, as we already know, his bit-beast's name is Sorrow. His attacks are; Chain Whiplash,  
  
Lightning Crash, Silver Shadow, and his defense is Thunder Cape. His full name..is Mikel Dushkov"  
  
"Did you say Dushkov?"   
  
"Uhh..yeah... why? What's wrong Kai."  
  
  
  
He got no answer seeing as Kai walked away to the room he and Rei shared.  
  
"Gee.. wonder what his problem is.."said Tyson  
  
~~Room~~  
  
'he..can't be related to her can he? If he is, wouldn't I have seen him in the Abbey? What if he never was at the Abbey?  
  
hmmmm..maybe I should check, It shouldn't be to hard to hack into their network, only if Dizzi can keep her mouth shut  
  
about it....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenny"  
  
"Huh, yeah Kai?"  
  
"You don't mind if I borrow Dizzi do you?"  
  
"Uhh well... don't mess her up ok." replied Kenny s her handed Kai the laptop.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
~~Room~~  
  
"What do you need ME for huh?"asked the trapped bit-beast.  
  
"Can you keep a secret about what I'm fixing to do? Asked Kai  
  
"hmmm...fine..whatever, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Hack into the Abbey's network of corse."  
  
"Really! This should be fun"  
  
"Okay let's get started" said Kai as he started typing "Now..these firewalls should be easy to break through."  
  
"Woah...that's some high security. What exactly are you looking for?"  
  
"Profiles..on a few people..."  
  
"Is that all? Boring....Okay we're in"  
  
"Good...now.....here we go..Dushkov..."  
  
The screen showed profiles, information, picture, you name it. The one Kai was looking at had a small picture of a girl   
  
with blonde hair that held silver streaks, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin.  
  
NAME- Mika Dushkov  
  
NATION/BACK ROUND/RACE- Russian  
  
GENDER-Female  
  
AGE JOINED- 3-1/2  
  
SKILL- Rare  
  
FAMILY- Faith(Mother/dead) Mystel(Father/dead) Mikel(Brother)  
  
BIT-BEAST-Scarlet(Wolf)  
  
"I don't see Mikel anywhere...I guess that means he never joined.."  
  
"So Kai, who's this girl? Do you know her?"  
  
"No...I did once though..she's dead. Come on,I bet Kenny is just dying to get you back."  
  
And with those being his last words, the blue haired Russian picked up the latop and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Wow...Moscow is so pretty..." said Hilary  
  
"Yeah...but to cold right now" replied Tyson   
  
They both were standing on the balcony looking down at the scenery of Moscow, Russia.  
  
"Tyson, the World Tournaments..I asked Max about some things, but he said It'd be better if I asked you or Kai.  
  
Tyson what was it like? And why was Russia a bad idea?"  
  
Tyson looked down and sighed. Then looked back up, his gaze locking on to the city.  
  
  
  
"I'm taking it that you didn't watch it on t.v did you? Well the reason Russia is a bad idea in the first place is because of   
  
what happened last time we came here. The Demolition Boys were ruthless, let's just say that Rei was almost killed in his match.  
  
Going against a mutant bit- beast and about 13 other bit-beasts wasn't easy."  
  
"Woah..sounds as bad as the team-phycik thing."  
  
"Hey, you two should get inside, you'll catch a really bad cold out there"  
  
"Okay Chief!"  
  
~~~Night~~~  
  
  
  
There was the sound of shouts and screams, someone was being punished .Maybe to their death, maybe not .  
  
This person was to be killed, but they didn't care. There was a Phoenix. He couldn't do anything about the person's death.   
  
He thrashed against the hold he was locked in, trying to stop what was happening. "Inject him! He won't try and stop this."  
  
The people pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid. They were going to paralyze him. And that's exactly what they did.   
  
Now he couldn't even TRY to save the person. He watched as they pulled out another syringe but it was filled with a   
  
black liquid. No...they can't. He watched as they injected it into the person's neck. Then...he watched the person   
  
whimper in pain. He watched the person fall to the ground, gasping for breath, and coughing up blood. But this Phoenix   
  
couldn't do anything. No...NO!   
  
"NO!"   
  
Kai shot out of his bed gasping for breath.  
  
'I can't breathe...I need some water..'  
  
He ran to the kitchen and got some water.  
  
'Why..? What the hell was with that dream! Can't my past just leave me the fuck alone!'  
  
Kai looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:00 a.m. He silently walked back to the room, grabbed his clothes, and headed  
  
for the bathroom.  
  
"Kai? Is that you? What are you doing up so early?" asked a sleepy voice from one of the other beds. Kai turned and saw Rei.  
  
"Nothing Rei, just go back to sleep, we've all got to go out and train in the morning."  
  
"*yawn* whatever you say Kai.." said Rei as he drifted off to sleep again.  
  
AN- MWEEHEHHEHEHE!! Lookit there!! That's like...something I acually had alot of fun time writing! So review!! I don't give a shit   
  
if ya wanna flame meXD hehehe I like flames...they ish purdy!! *looks at flames then back at math book* hehehehe...  
  
Bah Bai'z!! bahbahbahbahbahbahbahbah!!SHEEP!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V hehee and a lil bit more, then click the lil button...you know ya wanna=^.~= 


End file.
